Sangue Cigano
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Ela poderia se mudar para sempre, mas sua felicidade estaria sempre ali, com ele. ::One-shot:: Resposta ao Championship Cross Over from Lady Purin-Aoi. UA


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e Harry Potter não me pertencem. E eu nem quero eles. Meu negócio é com o Gaara e com os Gêmeos Weasley.

**Aviso: **Essa fic é uma resposta ao Championship Cross Over. Ship: Naruto Uzumaki e Pansy Parkson.

* * *

**Sangue Cigano**

_So why can't you stay just enough to explain?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

As pessoas diziam que Pansy tinha sangue cigano. A morena não conseguia ficar no mesmo lugar por mais de seis meses, mesmo que fizesse amigos, encontrasse o emprego dos sonhos ou o cara perfeito Pansy precisava mudar de ares constantemente, como se algo a chamasse em algum canto do mundo, mas quando ela chegava por lá esse encanto já havia se rompido. Por isso Pansy Parkson viajava incessantemente de país em país, do frio ao calor, sempre buscando por algo que ela não sabia exatamente o que era. Ela só sabia que tinha que se mudar, e quase sempre o novo destino era decidido na hora de comprar a passagem aérea ou o bilhete de ônibus.

Pansy não era o tipo de pessoa que se afeiçoava profundamente aos amigos e chorava lágrimas e mais lágrimas ao deixá-los. Ela simplesmente dizia tchau, pegava sua mala e ia embora para explorar o mundo. Mas existia alguém de quem ela não conseguia se despedir: Naruto Uzumaki. O loiro era seu amigo há muitos anos, e cada despedida era um martírio para ela. Ele fazia tudo parecer triste, dramático. Eram só despedidas, eles se veriam cedo ou tarde.

-

_**And when it rains**_

_(E quando chove)_

_**You always find an escape?**_

_(Você vai sempre achar um jeito de escapar?)_

_**Just running away**_

_(Um jeito de fugir)_

_**From all of the ones who love you**_

_(De todos que amam você)_

_**From everything**_

_(De tudo)_

-

Naruto não queria vê-la cedo ou tarde. Queria poder vê-la todos os dias. Mas ela sempre fugia, nunca dava números de telefones ou endereços, e o Uzumaki andava o mundo atrás de sua amiga. Recebia e-mails esporádicos e cartões postais raramente, mas quando chegava ao lugar de onde eles vinham Pansy não estava mais lá. Até que ela aparecia. Naruto não sabia como, ela simplesmente chegava, apertava a campainha e se instalava na casa dele por uma ou duas semanas, nunca mais que isso.

Eles passavam dias agradáveis relembrando o passado ou rindo das trapalhadas que Naruto aprontava. Depois vinha mais uma despedida. Geralmente Pansy saía na calada da noite, como uma ladra, deixando apenas um bilhete. _"Fui explorar o mundo. Eu ligo quando sentir saudade, até mais!" _Nunca eram cartas, sempre bilhetes diminutos e de uma única frase. Segundo Pansy eram bilhetes para que a despedida não fosse tão difícil para Naruto. Mal sabia que ele guardava cada bilhete como uma recordação única.

-

_**I am outside**_

_(Estou do lado de fora)_

_**And I've been waiting for the sun**_

_(E tenho esperado o sol)_

_**With my wide eyes**_

_(Com meus olhos abertos)_

_**I've seen worlds that don't belong**_

_(Vi mundos que não se pertencem)_

_-_

Até o dia em que ela voltou, de novo. Era um dia chuvoso e as nuvens estavam cinzentas, mas Naruto ainda estava lá, esperando um postal, um e-mail ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Até a campainha tocar. Até ele ver uma Pansy molhada e sorridente em sua porta. No primeiro momento ele não entendeu o que ela fazia ali, uma mala na mão e a outra escorada na porta. Ele pediu que ela entrasse. Pansy não se moveu, continuou encarando os olhos azuis do amigo como se fossem a coisa mais linda do mundo – e para ela eles com certeza eram. _"O que foi?"_ ele perguntou. _"Nunca gostei de dias chuvosos"_ foi a resposta enigmática dela. E antes que o loiro pudesse tentar decifrá-la Pansy atirou-se nos braços dele e o beijou.

-

_**Take these chances to turn it around**_

_(Aproveite essas chances pra dar a volta)_

_**Take these chances we'll make it somehow**_

_(Aproveite essas chances, nós vamos conseguir de algum jeito)_

_**And Take these chances and turn it around**_

_(E aproveite essas chances pra dar a volta)_

_**Just turn it around.**_

_(Dê a volta por cima)_

_-_

As pessoas diziam que Pansy _teve _sangue cigano. Agora ela sabia muito bem porque vivia se mudando. Agora ela sabia por que sempre que se sentia feliz tinha a necessidade de partir. Porque diferente dela sua felicidade nunca saiu do mesmo lugar, ela esteve sempre com Naruto Uzumaki. E foi somente depois de se mudar tantas vezes que Pansy percebeu isso. Agora ela não pensava mais em se mudar para lugar nenhum, a não ser que Naruto fosse junto.

_You can take your time, take my time._

**Owari**

* * *

_Pois é, quase que essa fic não sai! Essa daqui foi exatamente a terceira fic que eu escrevi, e por incrível que pareça foi a que eu mais gostei. A propósito, esse casal não é nem um pouco fácil de escrever (eu deveria ter escolhido o Gaara...), mas eu gostei do resultado final. É uma songfic de __**duas **__músicas (o.o) __When it rains __e __We are broken__ ambas da banda Paramore. Desafio cumprido. Deixem reviews se acharem que eu mereço. Até a próxima! _


End file.
